<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unusual punishment by elegies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703778">unusual punishment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegies/pseuds/elegies'>elegies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Lucifer, Demoncest, Double Penetration, Gender-Neutral MC, Incest, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/Other, lots of banter and tomfoolery ngl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegies/pseuds/elegies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, you pull away. Mammon presses a kiss to your head, then glances to Lucifer in turn.</p><p>"Hey, human," he whispers. "Do ya wanna see me fuck 'im?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unusual punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HIIIII this is a commission for my buddy <a href="https://twitter.com/ScreechIsGross">screech</a> and i must admit it took me an. abnormally long time to write. either way here is some demon threesome shenanigans ft demoncest and a lil bit of cheese.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the months since becoming a temporary resident of the Devildom, it hasn't been an uncommon occurrence for you to be on the receiving end of Lucifer's many lengthy, scathing lectures—disquisitions that, typically, end one way or another with you both literally and figuratively on your knees, begging for forgiveness and subsequent release from the scolding forced upon you.</p><p>After all, Lucifer is the Avatar of <em> Pride. </em>A little grovelling, some forceful puppy eyes—and, should his mood be sour enough, a possible blowjob—and he's left naught but to let out a sigh, mumbling something or other about mortal ignorance and staying in your lane before he at last lets you leave.</p><p>(There is also, of course, the fact that he favors you considerably, which may play into his willingness to indulge your childish antics, but you don't mind. In fact, in a way this has become sort of a game between the two of you, made frequent by the trouble you usually wind up in. Intentionally or not.)</p><p>Tonight, however, is something of an oddity. You are not being chastised alone, in Lucifer's room.</p><p>The nearby candles flicker ominously, illuminating Lucifer's features in a way you believe is equally intimidating and arousing. You want to touch him, but you can't. Not yet. His face is contorted in a mix between frustration and rage.</p><p>Mammon, knelt at your side, looks the worse for wear. He blinks rapidly in visible fear and the slap Lucifer branded on his cheek earlier begins to purple. You wince as you remember the sound Lucifer's whip made as it slapped harshly against his face.</p><p><em> Then again, </em> you think, <em> this isn't weird for them, is it? Mammon always complains about Lucifer punishing him. </em> You list your head, regard Mammon and Lucifer in turn. <em> Why does he look so bothered all of a sudden? </em></p><p>"So," Lucifer begins, snapping you from your thoughts. You jolt and raise your eyes to his as he continues. "Would you two mind explaining to me what you were doing in my study so late at night?"</p><p>"A-ah, well, you see," you begin. You stammer, stumble over an improvised lie, and Mammon's shoulder nudges against yours, stopping you.</p><p>"It was my idea," he blurts. He stares up at Lucifer with a desperate intensity, fingers clenching and unclenching reflexively in his lap. You've never seen him admit to an attempted shenanigan this fast before. "I dragged them into it. I-I was tryna see i-if ya had any expensive Demonus in yer stash…"</p><p><em> Ah. </em> You realize. <em> He's sticking up for me. </em></p><p>Regardless. Noble as it is, you refuse to let him take the fall.</p><p>"It was my fault," you say. Lucifer crosses his arms and Mammon's gaze snaps toward you in warning. You ignore him. "I should've stopped him, but I thought it would be fine. You were locked up in your room, so…"</p><p>"Stupid human," Mammon mumbles, near inaudible, though you don't detect any malice in his words.</p><p>"I see," Lucifer says, "that you are <em> both </em>to blame for this incident."</p><p>Mammon shakes his head. "Lucifer—"</p><p>"Thus," he continues, unphased by the disruption, "it is most fitting that you <em> both </em>receive a punishment, yes?" He does not await an answer, and uncrosses his arms as he regards you and Mammon with subdued anger. "I wonder what would be fitting."</p><p>Mammon flinches, and once more you cannot help but admire the blossoming bruise on his cheek.</p><p>You get an idea. You look to Lucifer hesitantly.</p><p>"Well," you say, "how do you normally punish Mammon?"</p><p>At once, Mammon flusters. He throws an arm over his face to hide an obvious blush. "H-hey, hold on just a minute! Ya know, that's not really—"</p><p>Lucifer bends, lowering himself to your present height. You try not gasp as he reaches out and takes your chin in his gloved hand.</p><p>He observes you, seeking out any sign, any sliver of hesitation. When he sees none, he releases you and asks, "What do you think?"</p><p>It takes a moment until you realize he isn't addressing you. Mammon fidgets beside you and, what feels like an eternity later, finally responds.</p><p>"It's not like I've never done that kinda thing with 'em, but…" He huffs out an ironic laugh. "Two demons at once? Are ya sure you can handle it?"</p><p>"We'll be… cautious," Lucifer assures. His eyes never stray from your face. "Although… Is it <em> really </em>considered a punishment if you enjoy it?"</p><p>"I can handle a little pain," you reply.</p><p>Lucifer hums at that. "Very well," he says.</p><p>Then, in a swift, fluid motion, he turns away from you and grabs the collar of Mammon's coat, bringing him in for a slow, sensual kiss.</p><p>***</p><p>You decide, soon, this may be the best idea you've ever had.</p><p>Sex with one demon is amazing as is, but <em> two… </em>You've only just moved the punishment to Lucifer's bed and the mere thought is enough to already bring you near the edge.</p><p>It certainly isn't helping your lust-adled mind that Mammon currently has Lucifer pushed on his back against the mattress, their mouths moving together in a matter that is equally intense and purposeful. Lucifer moans and clutches to Mammon's sleeves and you nearly melt on the spot.</p><p>You had no clue he could be… submissive, like this. <em> Especially </em>given the reason why you and Mammon are here in the first place.</p><p>As if attuned to your thoughts, Mammon breaks the kiss and fixes his attention to where you're currently crouched at the corner of the bed, touching yourself to the sight in front of you. A string of saliva connecting his lips to Lucifer's forms and then breaks.</p><p>"Hey," he croaks, sounding thoroughly hoarse from making out. "Are ya gonna sit there all night or what?"</p><p>Lucifer rolls his eyes. "Don't you think they seem to be doing quite well on their own?"</p><p>Mammon flushes. "Yeah, b-but…" He shakes his head as if clearing it. "Never mind. Hey, human. Get over here."</p><p>You happily oblige. You crawl closer, making a show of flexing your fingers inside yourself as a means to rile up your partners further. Mammon visibly shudders, and Lucifer shows no reaction save for a slight smile.</p><p>You swallow the lump in your throat as one of Lucifer's hands slide to your face, gliding across the contours of your features and threading in your hair. He brings you down and you don't object.</p><p>His kiss is familiar, easy. His mouth glides gracefully against yours and, though you're grateful for his consideration, you crave <em> more. </em>Want, deep and all-consuming, stirs at the very core of your being, pushing you forward.</p><p>Lucifer groans as your tongue forces its way into his mouth. You hear Mammon let out a low whistle and resist the urge to laugh.</p><p>Eventually, you pull away. Mammon presses a kiss to your head.</p><p>"Hey, human," he whispers. "Do ya wanna see me fuck 'im?"</p><p>"Fuck," you say, caught completely off guard. Your arms shake as you push yourself upright, away from Lucifer. His expression is surprisingly placid, indicative that this isn’t the first time Mammon has suggested such a thing. This perception makes you shudder. "Hell yeah."</p><p>Mammon flashes you a wide grin. You want to kiss it off him, but he's already assuming a place over Lucifer, tugging at his coat and tossing it to the ground.</p><p>Lucifer clicks his tongue. "You're washing that," he warns.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Mammon mutters. He dips and sinks his teeth into Lucifer's throat.</p><p>Of course, it’s no shock to you that these demons like to play rough. Mammon’s fangs sink in deep enough to draw blood and Lucifer’s lashes flutter shut in noticeable bliss, arms moving to wind around the small of his back and bring him closer. Their bodies press flush together and Mammon begins grinding lazily against him.</p><p>He glances at you. His gaze slides momentarily to where your fingers are still inserted inside yourself before he seems to come to his senses again, blushing. “Bet you’ve never seen him like this, huh?”</p><p>You don’t process the question immediately. “What? Oh, right,” you say, slowly, as you watch them rock against each other in a manner you’re certain is intended to be teasing. Confident. Clearly, they’re putting on a show. “No, definitely not.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mammon mumbles, as he deftly undoes the buttons of Lucifer’s vest and discards that, as well, “he can be a bitch when he wants to be.”</p><p>“You—” Lucifer starts, but is swiftly cut off by Mammon’s mouth on his once more, hungry and ravenous. His deep-throated moans sound agonizingly loud in the otherwise silent room.</p><p><em> I’ll keep that in my mind, </em> you muse, with your eyes trained on Lucifer, <em> for next time. </em></p><p>"C'mon, Lucy," Mammon coos, as he takes Lucifer's chin in hand, press swift kisses down his jaw and along his throat. "What's with that face? You wanna put on a good show for our guest, dontcha?"</p><p>Lucifer scoffs—and, quickly, is silenced, a breathy gasp spilling forth as Mammon gropes his erection through his pants. He glares, but it holds no notable rage, to your surprise. "Careful," he warns.</p><p>"Yeesh, even when the human's here you're acting all stingy," Mammon comments, displeased. He undoes Lucifer's belt and takes his cock in hand, gives the length a long, meaningful stroke. "Guess I'm gonna have'ta fix that." He inclines his head towards you. "Isn't that right?"</p><p>"Right," you reply, more from obligation than anything. You've seen this kind of look in Mammon's eyes before, predatory and avaricious—but never quite this intense. And, certainly, never with Lucifer.</p><p><em> They're always bickering with each other during the day, </em> you think, as you recall more than one argument you've had to act as a mediator for. <em> And, yeah, I kinda figured they were like </em> this, <em> considering what Asmo told me that one time, but </em>—</p><p>They kiss. Again. You decide resolutely not to dwell on your thoughts, instead focusing your attention to the very delicious performance laid before you. </p><p>When Mammon nibbles on Lucifer's earlobe you begin stroking yourself with the same slow motions you'd used earlier. Enough to please, but not finish.</p><p>That's best saved for later, after all.</p><p>Mammon's flicks his wrist. Lucifer groans out beneath him, a barely audible swear.</p><p>
  <em> "Mammon…" </em>
</p><p>"Look at you," Mammon says. His free hand works to shuck Lucifer's pants off entirely, shimmying them down his legs until his lower half is left in naught but his socks. "I love it when you're like this. And I bet you like it, too. You're not like this for anyone else."</p><p>He releases Lucifer's dick. You open your mouth to speak, but stop as Mammon slips a finger into him. Working him open.</p><p>"God, no matter how many times I fuck ya you're always so damn tight." Mammon smirks. "How's about you kiss the human again? Wouldn't want anyone t' overhear you screaming on my cock, right?"</p><p>He's talking to Lucifer, but you make the first move. Your fingers curl tight in Lucifer's hair as you bend and crash your lips to his, swallowing his moans as Mammon fingers him open. His hand, stiff, moves to the base of your neck, urging you closer still.</p><p><em> "Shit, </em>that's hot," Mammon swears. He pushes another finger into Lucifer and you lift your head to watch. "So, whaddya think? Ol' Lucy looks super pretty when he's like this, right?"</p><p>You nod. You stroke Lucifer's hair tenderly, <em> lovingly, </em>drink in the sight of him flushed and panting and positively debauched. It's a view you could get used to, you think.</p><p>"Get on with it," Lucifer hisses, teeth bared. Mammon barks out a laugh.</p><p>"What're you being so impatient for?" he asks. "I wanna take this nice and slow…"</p><p>But you understand. You can feel the answer, clear as day, as Lucifer's eyes fix on yours, never straying from your face despite how intently Mammon forces open his entrance.</p><p><em> I'm guessing he's not used to an audience. </em> The prospect surprises you. <em> Surely Mammon would be the type that </em> wants <em> people to watch… </em></p><p>Attuned to your thoughts, Mammon's lips curve into a self-assured smirk. "Yeah, I think it's sexy when he's shy, too."</p><p><em> "Mammon," </em>Lucifer hisses out, warningly, before he promptly interrupts himself with a moan as Mammon winds a fist around his cock (not for the first time, you recall, in your belated haze), stroking him to the harsh, inelegant thrusts of his fingers.</p><p>"There's no need t' act all tough, babe," Mammon whispers. It's a near-silent, meaningless assurance, and you can tell from his tone alone he's only meaning to show off, now.</p><p>He bends and presses a kiss to Lucifer's pectoral, grins again. "I'll take good care of ya. Then we'll take good care of the human together." He curls his hand around Lucifer's length tighter, speeds his already haphazard strokes and abruptly removes his fingers. "Sound good?"</p><p>Lucifer grunts. An affirmative, you presume, and bend to kiss him on the cheek. His gaze slides to yours, darkened by lust. "I can't wait to see Mammon fucking you, love," you say, and laugh at the way Lucifer pulls his lower lip into a pout.</p><p>Whatever he's meant to reply, however, is interrupted as the head of Mammon's cock presses against his entrance. <em> When did he take off his pants? </em>you wonder.</p><p><em> "Oh, </em>yeah," Mammon groans, throwing his head back, "I can't remember the last time you let me fuck you like this, Luci. Hey, if I bring the human along again next time, too, does that mean you'll—"</p><p><em> "Do not," </em> Lucifer says, albeit breathily. You're certain his glare would be much more menacing were it not for his flushed expression; and, as it stands currently, you cannot help but find him oddly <em> adorable. </em></p><p><em> The Avatar of Lust… adorable. </em>You chuckle to yourself and part the sweaty hairs that have plastered to his forehead.</p><p>"Kiss?" you ask. There's no need for you to request permission, of course, but gauging Lucifer's reaction makes it worth the while. He flusters further, sputters over his words, though you can't tell if it's because of you or the fact Mammon is currently sliding his cock into him at a pace that's purposefully torturous, taunting.</p><p>Eventually, Lucifer nods. You crash your lips together and Mammon slides into him the rest of the way, panting deep and heavily, <em> sexily. </em>A pleased sound reverberates deep in your throat as you imagine what he might do to you, next.</p><p>But that's best saved for once he's finished with Lucifer. Willing and eager to participate, you pinch your thumb and forefinger against his nipple and rub, hard—and, to your immense joy, he gasps and arches off the bed, closer towards Mammon, who mutters a curse.</p><p>"Careful," he tells you, teasingly. "Give 'im much more than that and he might break. We can't have that, right?"</p><p>Testy or serious? You barely give yourself time to mull over your options, and reply, fluttering your lashes, "I dunno, it would be kinda hot, don’t you think? The two of us making him cum over and over again, going at it until he's made a complete and utter mess…"</p><p>Mammon pulls out and thrusts into him again, clearly enjoying the idea. "Yeah… Yeah, that <em> would </em>be pretty nice, wouldn't it?"</p><p>Lucifer opens his mouth to speak and you silence him with your fingers, press them roughly against his tongue. He gags in the initial shock but is swift to adjust, exhaling deep and slow through his nostrils. <em> Good, </em>you think.</p><p>Then, "Suck."</p><p>You needn’t repeat yourself. His lips close around the digits and suck gently, needily, almost <em> cutely, </em> and you resist the growing urge to giggle as his throat vibrates in a near-silent moan. Mammon was right. He <em> is </em>perfect like this.</p><p>Mammon, ever watchful, adjusts himself and thrusts again accordingly, slowly. Clearly he's just as determined to make Lucifer a drooling, moaning mess, fighting through the plainly visible urge to fuck into him full force.</p><p>You appreciate his restraint—and you figure you should show him as much, leaning close, over Lucifer, fingers still pressed forcefully in his mouth as you press yours to Mammon's. Mammon wastes no time in slipping his tongue past your lips, coaxing it tenderly against yours and sliding one hand upwards to brush over your cheek.</p><p><em> There is so much love here, </em>you think, hazily. Happily. Rough as Mammon may be handling Lucifer presently, you can tell this, odd as it may be, is just how they are—this is how they show their love for each other.</p><p><em> Definitely don't mind if this is how demons are. </em> You grin, chuckle against Mammon's lips. <em> Could go for some mind-blowing sex any day. </em></p><p>Mammon pulls away first. You allow him to, direct your gaze to Lucifer's flushed expression. His pupils are blown, and little sounds escape through your fingers' impromptu gag.</p><p>You kiss his forehead, his eyelids. Lav your tongue over the curve of his cheek. "Are you feeling good, babe?"</p><p>He nods, probably a bit too enthusiastically. You might be enjoying this side of him too much.</p><p>Still, you refuse to let him off the hook just yet. You look to Mammon and see him in all his beauty, slick with sweat and grime, smelling of sex, his brows furrowed in concentration. He grips Lucifer's thighs and uses them as leverage to urge his cock in deeper, harder. More intense.</p><p>"Lucifer," he says, barely above a whisper. You pry your fingers away and, in turn, allow Lucifer to respond.</p><p>"Mammon, you—" he begins, cuts short in a pleasured hiss. His legs quake from the force of Mammon's thrusts growing faster, more desperate now. He's losing his control.</p><p>"Yeah, that's right," Mammon mutters. He's hardly audible in his haste, the relentless snap of his hips. "You're such… a good bitch, right? Show the human how good you are for Mammon, huh? How much do you love my dick?"</p><p>Lucifer doesn't answer. Mammon grips his thighs harder, nails sinking into the supple skin. You can see they've broken the epidermis as blood begins oozing from the fresh wounds.</p><p>Neither of them lasts much longer, after. Lucifer cums first with a shout, spilling over his own stomach and tempting you to lean down and lick up his mess. Mammon, pending several more haphazard, greedy thrusts, spills into him accordingly, purring low in his throat.</p><p>"That was hot," you admit, once they've both managed to catch their breaths.</p><p>"You'll be relieved to know we're not finished yet," Lucifer replies. Mammon moves off him and he pushes himself up by his elbows, looking at you intensely. Like you're something desirable, meat to be ravished.</p><p>The thought makes you shudder.</p><p>Dazed and aroused, shamelessly needy from not having reached your own orgasm yet, you don’t offer any protest as Lucifer moves, swift and purposeful—much too fast for someone who’d gotten his brains fucked out less than five minutes ago—and pulls you into his lap. You lounge back against his chest and bask in his warmth, the slow, comforting rise and fall as he breathes.</p><p>You lock eyes with Mammon, and he smirks much too wide to <em> not </em>be plotting something. You list your head, confused, but Lucifer catches your chin in his hand and kisses the top of your head. Mammon watches you, keeping deliberately still.</p><p><em> Oh, </em> you realize, as you flit between the both of them in turn. <em> They don’t even need to say anything, they know each other so well. </em>You’re certain they’re both thinking the same thing.</p><p>“Is it my turn yet?” you ask, though you don’t need an answer. The way Mammon licks his lips and Lucifer lightly laughs is answer enough, and you feel an entirely new wave of arousal wash over you. <em> God, </em> you think. <em> God, please. Yes. </em></p><p>“You said you could take us both, right?” Mammon asks. He crawls closer, cups your face in his hands and brushes his nose against yours. His breath ghosts over your lips. A sinful temptation. “Let’s see how true you are to your word, huh?”</p><p>“Now,” Lucifer scolds, “it would do you best not to get <em> too </em>excited, Mammon. They’ve never slept with two demons at once before, remember? We need to ensure we don’t injure them.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I knew <em> that </em>already.” Mammon pulls away, winks. “You trust us, right, human?”</p><p>You nod. “Yes,” you say, and you know you mean it. Despite them being demons, despite your constant snooping and the less than desirable situations that have elicited as a result thus far… Here, in Lucifer’s bedroom, you feel safe. You feel loved.</p><p>Lucifer winds an arm around your waist, secure. “I hope you are adequately prepared,” he says. The kindness in his voice, you note, has left, replaced by a low, heady lust—it makes you giddy to know he wants this just as badly as you do.</p><p>You barely manage a nod, but it is enough. Lucifer slides his free hand to your legs, parting them and rovering between your thighs, close to your aching sex. It feels amazing. <em> Overwhelming. </em>You hadn’t any idea how much you needed it until this moment.</p><p>He slides a finger into you.</p><p>You gasp, your legs jolting in protest, kicking. Mammon grabs them and holds you still, laughs. “Jeez, look how needy you are. You’re literally <em> dripping </em>for us.” Clearly, he’s interested in the scene before him.</p><p>“M-Mamm—” you begin, and gasp again as Lucifer slides a second finger into you and begins thrusting the both of them in and out in a rough but calculated manner. He sinks his teeth into your ear, and you screw your eyes shut in response to the multiple sensations. <em> So much, it’s so much… It’s so good. </em></p><p>It doesn’t help that Mammon’s hands are sliding upwards, closer to your thighs. He scoots dangerously near, a predator closing in on its prey, his expression brimming in absolute delight. “Oh, babe, you look so hot when Lucy’s working you open. You should see how red your face is right now.”</p><p>Lucifer huffs. “Mammon, I hope you aren’t planning on merely watching this entire time.”</p><p>“Tch. Of course not. What kinda guy do you take me for?” Mammon moves away from you if just to take his cock in hand, stroke its substantial length and make your stomach swoop in a way that would be embarrassing if not for the lust presently clouding your mind. “No way I’m gonna let you one-up me tonight after how loud you screamed.”</p><p>You feel Lucifer’s cock between your legs, now, pressing teasingly close to your entrance. You long to impale yourself on him but find yourself trapped by the arm he still has wound tight around you, keeping you in place.</p><p>“This is your last chance,” he warns.</p><p>“I’m—ah—I’m not scared,” you manage, as you struggle against him, instinctively seeking out more of his warmth. You hear Mammon laugh but can’t find the mind to care. “Give it to me. Please.”</p><p>He does. You let out a shout as he slides into you, pressing fleeting kisses to your shoulder as he pushes in until he’s nestled fully inside you—and you feel <em> full, </em> feel <em> warm, </em>the happiest you have in a long time. Tears sting the corners of your eyes and Mammon leans in to brush them away.</p><p>“Yeesh, we haven’t even gotten to the best part. You want me in you too, dontcha?”</p><p>“Mammon, please,” you whisper. “You too. I need you too.”</p><p>Lucifer hums, impressed, and Mammon lets out a surprised snort. “You’re always surprising me, human. I like that about you.”</p><p>His entering is not as smooth as Lucifer's. You wince in pain and he stops to allow you a chance to adjust, even as you insist you're alright—but he responds by clicking his tongue and flicking your nose playfully, calling you stupid in a way, you know, is meant to be endearing.</p><p>"It's no fun if you're hurt," he says. "Though I gotta say it's impressive you're handling this so well. Not everyone can take the two most powerful demons in the Devildom."</p><p>Lucifer rolls his eyes as he soothes his fingers over your arms. Calming. "You're ridiculous."</p><p>"You say that but you're still hard as a rock."</p><p>You laugh at their banter. Then gasp as Mammon snaps his hips, pushing into you completely. It's <em> more </em> than a tight fit, definitely, but still your toes curl in satisfaction, and your heart races at the thought of what's to come.</p><p><em> "Mammon," </em>Lucifer growls.</p><p>"What's the issue? They were distracted."</p><p>Your entire body quakes at the abrupt intrusion, albeit in a manner that isn't entirely unpleasant. You reach forward and wind your arms around Mammon's shoulders, perhaps childishly, bury your face in the crook of his neck and exhale deeply through your nose.</p><p>Mammon, fortunately, is able to ascertain this action isn't done out of pain, but a desperate urge to become as close as possible. He laughs and reaches up to reassuringly stroke your hair. "Don't worry 'bout a thing, babe. We've got you. Don't we, Lucifer?"</p><p>Lucifer grunts in what you assume must be affirmation, but you aren't given an ample opportunity to dwell on it as he gives his own, firm thrust, causing you to moan out in surprised pleasure. <em> Oh, God, I think I might die here. </em></p><p>Mammon shifts. The bed creaks and, after several seconds, you hear a distant squelching sound—kissing. He and Lucifer are kissing as they're fucking you.</p><p><em> If I did, I definitely wouldn't mind. </em>You moan, again.</p><p>They push into you in turns, and your body sways back and forth from the exertion of being fucked at two different angles. You cling to Mammon tighter and mutter his name under your breath, and Lucifer's, begging for more, <em> needing </em> more. Tears slide down your face and you bite your lip lest you grow loud enough to awaken the <em> other </em> residents of the House of Lamentation.</p><p>You don't last long. You cry out as you cum, though you don't know whose name you shout as you do. Mammon's arms tighten further around your waist, a wordless "We're not finished here yet."</p><p>Lucifer's breaths are coming in harsh, swallow pants. He's the first to grow harsher, erratic, scarlet nails sinking into your thighs—which is why it's no surprise when he cums first, sliding from out your cavernous warmth to release over your back.</p><p>You can't find the mind or energy to care, especially not when you're lowered back into his lap and Mammon resumes fucking you in turn, gasping unevenly as he whispers out your name. His teeth catch your earlobe and it's enough to make you quiver as you cum once more.</p><p>Mammon, whether positively or not, is not as kind as Lucifer. His hips stutter to a halt as he releases inside you, lips wet from spit and shiny as they part in a silent 'o' and he grips your sides to hold you still. You don't protest.</p><p> </p><p>Then, silence. The three of you slowly regain your bearings and, gradually, you return to yourself. The blunt of the situation weighs itself upon you.</p><p>You laugh. Every inch of your skin that has been grabbed, groped, aches, but you find that the dull pain isn't entirely unbearable.</p><p>"Not even gonna tell me how good I am? Yeesh," Mammon says, managing faux hurt. He moves to lie down and takes you with him, allowing you to rest your head properly on his chest as he thumbs at the sweat gathering over your brows.</p><p>Lucifer lies down beside you, throwing a protective arm over you both. You bask in the afterglow, the heat of being loved and embraced at every possible angle.</p><p>"Give them a moment, Mammon. They said they've never slept with two demons before."</p><p>"Well," Mammon replies. He adjusts his hold on you, gathering you further in his arms. "They're<em> our </em>human. It's nothing they can't handle. Right, cutie?"</p><p>You can do nothing but nod.</p><p>Soon, sleep envelops you. You drift off to the sound of Mammon and Lucifer whispering sweet nothings to you and one another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my <a href="https://twitter.com/maidthers">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>